Sage comme une Image
by WhiteGhost1716
Summary: Sam et Dean sont confrontés à un choix drastique dans l'une de leurs enquêtes, qui l'emportera l'éthique ou le désir de sauver des gens ?
1. Prologue

Tout commença au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un endroit tout à fait banal, où les gens passent par là des heures durant pour faire leur course. Ce centre commercial était absolument immense et des milliers de gens faisaient les boutiques tranquillement seulement agacés par la foule et le bruit incessant de tous les magasins . Mais à cette heure de la nuit, tout était tranquille, plus rien ne bougeait, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il était seulement possible d'entendre le bruit de fond d'une ventilation et parfois quelque chats qui se battaient pour les restants de poubelle des restaurants. Mais même ces minces bruits n'étaient qu'un fond sonore pour celui qui se faisait réellement entendre. Le silence.

Pour certaines personnes, ce silence aurait pu paraître oppressant, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-là à une heure comme celle-ci. Mais les gardiens ne s'inquiétaient vraiment plus de rien au vue de la tranquillité de leur métier, travailler de nuit étant devenu une habitude, plus rien ne les effrayait réellement.

Mais entendez-vous ? Ce cliquetis lancinant qui surmonte le silence régnant ? Ce n'est pas un bruit normal, en tout cas pas normal pour un centre commercial et en pleine nuit. C'est cela, c'est bien le bruit d'une personne pianotant à un ordinateur. D'où cela peut-il venir ? Le bruit se fait de plus en plus important au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approche de la maison des oursons, une toute nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir et qui fait fureur auprès de la jeune clientèle. Le principe de la boutique est de permettre aux enfants de créer leur propre peluche à partir simplement d'un modèle qu'il choisiront eux-mêmes. Permettant alors aux enfants d'avoir enfin la peluche de leur rêve à une somme tout à fait modique.

Mais revenons à notre bruit sonore, si l'on se rapproche encore plus de la boutique on peut y apercevoir une faible lumière, et si l'on se rapproche encore... Mais bien sur, il s'agit de Margareth, l'assistante de la directrice de gestion du magasin en question. Apparemment, sa chef lui avait encore demandé de rester tard ce soir là pour finir quelques dossiers inintéressants et dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument. Malgré tout, Margareth travaillait de manière excessive pour pouvoir être bien vu du patron, elle avait l'espoir d'obtenir une augmentation à la fin du mois et ainsi partir en vacance pour voir ses parents de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Seulement voilà, contrairement aux gardiens de nuit, Margareth était véritablement peureuse, à vrai dire, elle était effrayée par le fait même de devoir rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit mais d'un autre côté, elle les voulait vraiment ces vacances. Alors elle restait à travailler en essayant dans la même temps de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne devait certainement pas repenser au film d'horreur qu'elle avait vu la veille, et encore moins à ce livre sur un meurtrier qui épiait ses victimes de la fenêtre. NON ! Elle devait se concentrer sur les chiffres et uniquement sur les chiffres.

Pourtant l'endroit où elle se trouvait pouvait réellement vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. De jour, la boutique de la maison des oursons était remplie d'enfant jouant, criant parfois jusqu'à en devenir une douleur lancinante dans la tête mais elle ne restait jamais inanimée. À cette période les oursons paraissaient amicaux, et toutes ces couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur les vêtements en faisait un ravissement pour les plus optimistes de nous tous.

En revanche, la nuit, comment fournir une bonne description du lieu ? Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus monstrueux. Les rangées de peaux mortes de peluches qui s'étalaient sur des rangées et des rangées comme dans une fabrique pour manteau de fourrure. Les oursons qui n'avait plus rien d'amical à cette heure de la nuit, quand leur yeux, luisant à la lumière du panneau de sortie de secours vous suivent du regard avec leur sourire montrant une bouche sans dent uniquement formée de rouge. Et il n'y a même plus de couleurs chatoyantes pour vous réconforter car au milieu de la nuit les seules couleurs que l'on peut encore distinguer sont le noir et le gris. C'est pour cela que Margareth ne faisait que se concentrer sur ses chiffres.

Quand minuit arriva enfin, elle décida de partir car elle avait travaillé beaucoup trop dur pendant la journée et maintenant ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus qu'à deux grosses cernes entourant deux petites billes globuleuses qui n'avaient plus rien de vivant. Et pour ajouter à cela, Margareth avait une sorte de superstition pour ce qui pouvait arriver après minuit. Elle eut la précaution tout de même de prendre une lampe torche avec elle pour ne pas trébucher contre un quelconque jouet et ainsi attirer l'attention des gardiens de nuit.

Elle éteignit donc son ordinateur, pris ses affaires, et tenta d'allumer la lampe torche, tenta car un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, sa lampe était à cours de pile. Il faudra bien marcher dans le noir.

À tâtons, elle avança jusqu'à pouvoir sortir du bureau, arrivée au fond du magasin elle considéra tout le chemin qui lui restait à faire pour arriver de l'autre côté et enfin pouvoir sortir, elle se dit qu'elle aurait pu le faire d'une traite et en courant mais elle aurait eu l'air ridicule, car à son âge plus personne ne jouait à l'enfant comme elle le faisait là. Elle décida donc de marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sortie. Mais au premier pas qu'elle fit une voix stridente se fit entendre derrière elle : « Laisses-moi être ton ami ! », le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans tout l'organisme de Margareth, elle se retourna cependant et vit qu'une peluche en forme de lapin était simplement tombée lorsqu'elle l'avait heurté avec son sac. Avant de repartir elle reposa donc la peluche à son emplacement initial.

Au moment de se retourner une autre peluche était assise à quelque mettre d'elle, ses yeux avaient pris une étrange teinte rouge « Qui est là ? » demanda Margareth à voix haute, car il était impossible que la peluche s'est placée elle-même en plein milieu du magasin. Elle scruta alors le moindre bruit, le moindre indice qui pouvait prouver la présence d'une personne humaine dans la salle, mais rien, rien que ce silence pesant qui continuait de durer.

« Laisses-moi être ton ami ! », la peluche en forme de lapin s'était remise à parler, et c'est à ce moment là que le reste des peluches se mirent en marche elles aussi :

« Laisses-moi être ton ami ! »

« Laisses-moi être ton ami ! »

« Laisses-moi être ton ami ! »

Margareth essaya alors de se ruer à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais elle était paralysée de peur, tous les scénarios qu'elle avait pu inventer n'était rien en comparaison de cette abomination. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à bouger il était trop tard, les peluches avançaient lentement vers elle comme des automates en répétant inlassablement la même phrase lancinante, même les peaux qui n'avaient toujours pas été fourrées se soulevèrent à leur tour et marchèrent d'un pas désarticulé vers Margareth. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, elle allait se réveiller mais rien ne se passa, les peluches avançaient toujours vers elle. C'est alors qu'elle se dit « Ce ne sont que des peluches », elle n'avait pas à les craindre, ces terreurs enfantines étaient revenus sans aucune raison, elle n'avait qu'à leur donner de violant coups de pieds, même à les brûler s'il le fallait, mais elle n'avait pas à craindre de simple peluche.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Le lendemain matin, quand tout était redevenu calme, une foule de gens se pressait devant la maison des oursons, la police essayait de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour les contenir, mais que pouvez-vous faire face à un millier de personnes faisant tout pour sortir de leur vie quotidienne quand elles voient un cadavre ?

Car en effet, au bout milieu du magasin de jouet, gisait là Margareth, les yeux exorbités de peur, et la gorge remplie de mousse de peluche.


	2. Chapter 2

Non loin de là, une petite communauté au nord de Cleveland ne se souciait guère des divers évènements qui pouvaient arriver dans la grande métropole. C'était une petite ville des États-Unis tout à fait tranquille, les seules occupations qu'elle pouvait avoir était durant l'été où la plupart des touristes venaient pour faire du camping près du lac. Mais en plein mois de mars il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne et le motel de la ville était vide. Cependant, quelqu'un occupait actuellement une des chambres du motel, assis seul à son ordinateur, Sam faisait des recherches sur l'amulette dont lui avait parlé Bobby et qui était censée se trouver ici.

Les seules informations qu'il put trouver furent sur un certain Mr Daniel qui tenait une boutique d'Antiquité, et qui avait apparemment des objets rares, et qui, si on lui montrait la bonne carte de visite, laissait entrer les gens sans aucun problème. Mais l'ennui c'est que Sam était sur qu'il ne lui ouvrirait pas, ni à lui, ni à Dean. Car en poussant ses recherches un peu plus loin, il découvrit que ce Mr Daniel connaissait Gordon, et qu'il lui avait parlé de Sam. Il allait falloir la jouer plus finement, et c'est pour cela que Sam continuait à faire ses recherches car la finesse n'était pas la première qualité de son frère.

En parlant de Dean, le voilà qui rentrait avec le déjeuner, Sam se demandait toujours où son frère arrivait à trouver les endroits les plus répugnants pour ramener la nourriture, rien qu'à l'odeur et à la texture grasse du sac, il était facile de prévoir que le diner dépasserait largement les 10 000 calories :

« Où est ce que tu es encore allé chercher à manger, maugréa Sam.

Attends avant de râler, selon les gens du coin il s'agit du meilleur resto que l'on puisse trouver dans les vingt kilomètres.

Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi peuvent ressembler les autres restaurants.

Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de toutes façon j'ai réussi à trouver ta salade immangeable donc pas besoin de te plaindre !

Merci. »

Sam commença à ouvrir les paquets, il tendit le hamburger extra-bacon à Dean et commença à préparer sa salade. Cependant, Dean ne se mit pas à manger, il regardait Sam mélanger la sauce à tous les ingrédients en ne touchant pas à son sandwich ce qui était extrêmement bizarre, et pas forcément bon signe :

« Quoi ? Demanda Sam.

Rien, pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ?

Parce que tu ne manges pas, et quand tu ne manges pas, il y forcément quelque chose, alors craches le morceau tout de suite on ne va pas y passer des heures.

Eh du calme grincheux, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que... Je repensais à cette histoire que j'ai lu dans les journaux ce matin, cette fille est morte d'une manière...

Dean, soupira Sam.

Quoi !

On ne va pas encore repousser la recherche de cette amulette pour une autre de tes lubies, je te rappelle que c'est ta vie qui est en jeu et pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qui peut sans doute te sauver de ce stupide deal.

Oui et pourquoi je l'ai fait ce stupide deal déjà ? s'énerva Dean.

Okay je sais, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je t'en suis reconnaissant mais maintenant essayons de trouver un moyen, ensemble, d'éviter d'aller en enfer.

D'accord, très bien, mais cette histoire de meurtre est vraiment bizarre, et ça pourrait tuer encore d'autre personne. Moi je ne vais mourir que dans un an, mais cette fille elle est morte hier et personne n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi, il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. En plus, ce n'est qu'à 100km d'ici. On pourra revenir aussi vite que l'on aura vérifié qu'il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans ce meurtre.

Encore une fois, Sam céda au caprice de Dean, non seulement parce que, effectivement, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce meurtre, mais également parce qu'il se sentait affreusement coupable de ce qui arrivait à son frère. Évidemment, il le blâmait pour l'avoir réveiller de son sommeil mortel car au fond, il préférait milles fois la mort plutôt que de voir son frère aller en enfer. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui en était reconnaissant, parce que cela lui permettait de passer encore plus de temps avec lui.

Il repartir donc immédiatement après le déjeuner, vers Cleveland, où apparemment quelque chose de surnaturel s'y passait.

Arrivé à Cleveland, devant le centre commercial en question, les deux frères sortirent leurs costumes, leurs plaques du FBI et se changèrent rapidement dans la Impala. Évidemment, le corps avait déjà été enlevé, la police était repartie et la vie quotidienne avait repris pour tous les habitants de Cleveland. Au moment de rentrer dans la boutique, Sam et Dean eurent la même réaction : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? », la maison des oursons était à nouveau remplie d'enfants, qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant leur peluche à la main, les parents essayaient en vain de les rattraper mais la foule les empêchait de vraiment pouvoir leur donner la punition qu'ils méritaient :

« Qu'est ce que... murmura Sam, je croyais qu'il y avait eu un meurtre pas plus tard que ce matin ?

Ne me regardes pas comme ça, lui répondit Dean, je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais cet endroit est vraiment flippant.

Bonj-OURS ! Clama une jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit entrer Sam et Dean dans la boutique, vous venez chercher un ami pour la vie ? Aujourd'hui c'est promotion sur toutes les vestes arc-en-ciel car ce n'est pas parce que c'est le printemps qu'il ne faut pas se couvrir ! »

Oh mon Dieu, on serait tombé au pays des Bisounours, chuchota Dean en se retournant vers Sam qui lui se retenait de rire. Non, en fait nous sommes du FBI, agent Miller et agent Prick, nous voudrions vous parler du meurtre qui a eu lieu ce matin et dont apparemment tout le monde se fiche. »

La vendeuse changea alors immédiatement d'attitude, elle leur fit signe de la suivre derrière pour aller vers le bureau de la directrice qui avait trouvé le corps le matin même. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le minuscule bureau où se trouvait Margareth la veille, ils virent une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assis à son bureau en train de taper des chiffres sur son ordinateur, encore une fois comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle les invita à s'assoir pendant qu'elle se préparait une tasse de café :

« Pauvre Margareth, c'était une si gentille fille, elle travaillait dure pour pouvoir rejoindre ses parents cet été en Angleterre.

Vous voulez dire que c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est retrouvée à cette heure de la nuit encore au bureau, demanda Sam.

Oui, je lui avais demandé de finir des dossiers en lui disant pourtant que ce n'était pas pressé et qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, mais elle en a décidé autrement et je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte.

Vous sauriez si Margareth aurait eu des ennemis, des gens qui lui auraient voulu du mal ?

Oh non, elle était adorable, tout le monde l'aimait bien malgré qu'elle soit très sérieuse et ne parle pas beaucoup au gens.

Aucune idée de la cause de la mort ? Demanda Dean, un peu agacé par l'attitude de la directrice.

Non, évidemment que non, même la police n'a rien trouvé, ils ne comprennent absolument pas comment elle a pu mourir, à un moment elle est vivante face à une peluche, la seconde d'après elle était morte.

Comment ça devant une peluche ? Interrogea Sam, comment connaissez-vous ce détail ?

Et bien, grâce à la vidéo de sécurité bien sur, je pensais que vous l'aviez vu puisque vous travaillez avec la police.

Vous pouvez nous la montrer ?

La vidéo était d'une qualité médiocre mais l'on pouvait facilement reconnaître les personnes qui se trouvaient dessus, de toute façon il n'y avait que Margareth, et les détails de l'image était assez précis même s'il n'y avait aucun son. On pouvait y voir Margareth sortir du bureau et se diriger vers la sortie quand tout à coup elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas voir, quand elle revint une peluche s'était posée là en une fraction de seconde, une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux globuleux. Ensuite il y eut de la grisaille sur la vidéo et la seconde d'après Margareth était allongée par terre, la bouche remplie de mousse.

Sam et Dean se fixèrent d'un regard interrogateur, mais ils avaient tous les deux compris qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de surnaturel derrière tout ça et ils allaient découvrir quoi.


End file.
